Necesidad
by Neyade
Summary: Se necesitan, se buscan, se encuentran. Y entonces se van otra vez, para volver a empezar con el juego. SiriusLucius. [Pertenece a la comunidad 30vicios LJ]
1. Reglas

**El título no acaba de satisfacerme, xo weno, algun otro dia, cuando este un poco mas lúcida y no lleve un chute de cafeina (thanks coca-cola) en las venas lo cambiare (o no...) hasta entonces asi se queda. Gracias a Joanne Distte por "ayudarme" (traduccion, elegirmelo ;P) con el título. Y a todo ese monton de escritoras (y escritores si hay alguno) k me han inspirado con sus historias.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio, todo pertenece a la Jotaka (entiendase J. K. Rowling) y la trama... Si, eso si que es mío ;D**

**Reglas**

No es que Sirius disfrute de saltarse las normas, como James, sino que hay en él una necesidad imperiosa de mostrarle al mundo que no tiene dueño, que nadie es capaz de imponerle nada y esperar que obedezca.

Por eso, cuando Lucius Malfoy abrió la puerta de aquella aula en desuso y se encontró a un Sirius semidesnudo con un muy avergonzado Remus Lupin entre las piernas, en lugar de comportarse como la damisela despechada y montar una escena, se limitó a decir con una voz fría y neutra (aunque eso le costase sudor y sangre en aquel momento) que cuando terminara de tirarse a Lupin viniera a verlo, que tenían un par de _asuntos pendientes_.

Porqué Lucius no había sido elegido Principe de Slytherin solo por su linaje. Era inteligente, y muy astuto, y sabía tan bien como nadie que a alguien como Sirius no puedes enjaularlo, es mejor dejarlo libre y esperar a que vuelva, porqué sinó nunca habrá sido tuyo.

Cuando aquella noche una sombra furtiva, con la camisa mal puesta y los pantalones desabrochados se coló en su cama, Lucius Malfoy supo que había ganado, pero a su vez perdido. 


	2. Lluvia

**Bien, aquí estoy otra vez, y no han pasado ni 24h desde la última vez que actualizé… Pero es que esto, cómo bien indica su nombre es un vicio, una necesidad irrefrenable que me levanta de la cama a las dos del mediodía (aún habiéndome ido a dormir a las cuatro y media de la mañana) para subir un nuevo capítulo ;D**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, todo pertenece a la Jotaka (entiendase J. K. Rowling) y la trama... bueno, sí, eso sí que es mío ;D**

**Lluvia**

Dicen que la lluvia son las lágrimas de los ángeles.

Sirius personalmente, no cree en esas cosas, sabe perfectamente que la lluvia es "un fenómeno natural, específicamente, la precipitación del agua de la atmósfera que cae de las nubes en forma de gotas", cómo bien se encargo de inculcarle el listillo de Moony.

Pero antes, antes si creía. Antes, pese a saber tan bien cómo ahora la explicación a tal fenómeno, creía en el cuento, al igual que creía que los deseos pedidos a una estrella fugaz se cumplen y que todo el mundo tiene un ángel de la guardia y que Lucius era el suyo.

Todo eso era antes, antes de que el desengaño llamara a su puerta en forma de traición.

Porqué lo que nunca había querido ver, pese a las constantes advertencias, era que los ángeles caídos también existen, y que el nombre de Lucius, proviene de Lucifer, el más conocido de entre todos ellos.


	3. Lucha

**Buff...Y esto sigue... Enga, a leer se ha dicho, y no me importaría demasiado k alguien dejara comments ;D**

**Este chapi es un comodin de esos, k me entro la inspiracion y...**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio, todo pertenece a la Jotaka (entiendase J. K. Rowling) y la trama... Si, se podria considerar mía ;D**

**Lucha**

Sirius lucha. Contra todo y contra todos.

Te machaca, hurga en lo más recóndito de tu ser hasta encontrar algo lo suficientemente doloroso como para hundirte, y cuando finalmente te hundes, te vuelve a levantar. Para seguir luchando. 

Porqué, ¿qué sería Sirius Black sin su lucha? Sin la lucha, Sirius no sería nada. Y lo sabe. Es perfectamente consciente de ello, como sabe que el cielo es azul y que Remus le quiere. 

Y aún sabiéndolo, ha preferido a Lucius. No lo ama, por supuesto, y nunca lo hará, Remus también lo sabe, al igual que sabe que nunca le habría amado a él, por mucho empeño que pusiese en ello. 

Pero Lucius tiene algo que Remus, pese a su licantropía y la terrible lucha interior que mantiene con el lobo no puede darle. 

Porqué Lucius también lucha. Entre las sombras y sin arriesgarse demasiado, pero lo hace. Y se entienden. Y luchan. Y se hacen daño. Pero a su manera, se quieren.


	4. Sangre

**Bueno, pues aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que os guste ;D**

**Disclaimer: Todo esto es de la Jotaka, nada es mío aparte de la trama, que aún me sigo preguntando de donde ha salido... **

**Sangre**

La sangre, era hermosa, oscura y espesa. De un color granate tan vivo aún saliendo de las venas de un cadaver. Que ironía que fuera precisamente por esa misma sangre, esa que ahora se derramaba por el suelo, por lo que había muerto el hombre.

Ver cómo los ultimos indicios de ese cuerpo, que habia tenido voluntad propia hasta hacia poco, iban desapareciendo a medida que lo hacia la sangre era fascinante.

Las mejillas antes rosadas, ahora pálidas y cerúleas, las manos agarrotadas, y la cara compuesta en un rictus de dolor y agonía.

Y saber que eso lo habías causado tu, que tu voluntad podía crear tal espectáculo era enormemente gratificante.

Se preguntó que pensaría Sirius de todo esto. Si disfrutaría de ver cómo el líquido vital parecía cobrar vida propia, deslizándose por el suelo, entretejiendo una roja telaraña que manchaba las suelas de los zapatos al pisarla y te seguía a todas partes. Dejando constancia de la estrecha relación que mantenía contigo grabada en el suelo en forma de huella.

Con disfrutarlo una décima parte de lo que lo hacía su prima Bellatrix, que ahora se manchaba los dedos jugueteando como una niña pequeña con la sangre que manaba directamente del muerto, sería mas que suficiente.


	5. Escalera

**Je. Jeje. Estoy contenta. Llevaba con este drabble rondando por aquí toda la semana, y por fin me ha salido. Este personalmente me encanta, siempre me había imaginado a un Sirius así de gamberro y calculador, pero es que con Lucius por aquí, no estamos para muchas bromas (no veais como se cabrea el tío...). Por eso, aprovechando que ahora está de vacaciones, me he decidido a escribirlo ya. Espero que os guste ;D**

**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter es total y completamente de su autora J. K. Rowling (no veais que injusticia...) pero me lo presta para que me pueda divertir un rato (y para cumplir la mayoría de mis fantasías sexuales, pero ssht... que eso no lo sabe nadie... .)**

**Escalera**

-¿Qué te apuestas a que te gano? – Sirius, con cartas. Esto es _maaalo_, pero que muy, muy malo. Hasta para Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Tú? ¿Ganarme a mi? Un Malfoy _nunca_ pierde. – Ya empezamos. Primero picas su orgullo.

-Si estás tan seguro, supongo que no te importará apostarte a ti mismo por un día ¿no? – Después propones la apuesta, una digna de mención.

-¿Apostarme a mi mismo?

-Si, ya sabes, si pierdes vas a tener que servirme durante toodo un... – Provocas.

-Un Malfoy _nunca_ sirve a _nadie_. – La _presa_ cae.

-Ya, pero puesto que un Malfoy _nunca_ pierde, ¿que te importa a ti lo que apostemos? – Convences con argumentos perfectamente lógicos.

-Humm... Está bien, pero ni se te ocurra hacer trampas – El otro se acobarda e intenta tirarse atrás.

- Me ofendes _Lucius_, ¿acaso estás insinuando que estoy tan desesperado como para hacer trampas jugando _contigo_? – Provocas de nuevo.

-Está bien, trato hecho. – Y...

-Trato hecho. – Ya lo tienes en el bote.

oOo

-Escalera de corazones. – Je, presentas tus _trofeos_.

-¡No puede ser! – Incredulidad, primera fase para aceptar la derrota.

-Bueno, un Malfoy _nunca_ pierde, pero Sirius Black ni siquiera se plantea la idea – Provocando de nuevo – Así que ya puedes ir preparándote para la vida de sirviente – Alzamiento de cejas y sonrisilla socarrona para acabar de rematar.

oOo

-Mmmh.. si... aquí, justo aquí... – Y finalmente recoges (y disfrutas) tu bien merecido premio. Creo que no es necesario explicar cómo, ¿verdad?


	6. Religión

**No me gusta. Realmente no me gusta, no es una de esas tretas para que dejeis reviews diciendo lo maravilloso que es. Peeeero... también tengo que confesar que _no sé_ hacerlo mejor. No me sale, y punto. Así que, os agradecería que las críticas no sean demasiado duras, y que algún iluso caiga en esta trampa tan bien preparada y se pare a decir que este vicio es de lo mejorcito que ha leído (aunque todos sepamos que no es verdad, siempre sienta bien). Nada más, así que venga, ¡a leer se ha dicho!**

**Disclaimer: No, como todos sabeis, ni Lucius, ni Sirius son míos. Mirad que injusto es el mundo, que _ni siquiera_ Remus es de mi propiedad. Lo único que tengo, es la trama, que no la quiere ni Voldy, así que...**

**Religión**

Lucius tiene unas normas. Son las que dictan, guían, limitan su existencia y cumplen la función que todo ser humano necesita, la de dar unas pautas que seguir, y así poder sentirse satisfecho al saber que su vida tiene un sentido. Es a lo que podríamos llamar, su Religión. La misma que ha guiado a la mayoría de sus antepasados hasta ahora.

Nunca mires atrás. No te rindas (si no vas a conseguir nada a cambio). Ama al dinero, que es poder, por encima de _todas_ las cosas. Encapríchate, déjate fascinar, pero NUNCA te enamores. Antepón tus prioridades a cualquier otra cosa. No te dejes pisotear. Honra a tu apellido.

Desde que Lucius conoció a Sirius, ha roto todas y cada una de esas normas, y le ha dado la espalda a su religión, adoptando otra. Carpe Diem, vive el momento.

Pero aún así, en el fondo, sigue cumpliendo a rajatabla cada uno de esos mandamientos.

Nunca se ha arrepentido de conocerlo. Nunca se rindió, puesto que nunca hubo una batalla. Amó al dinero, pues también amó a su apellido. Se enamoró, pero a la vez no lo hizo, ya que fue capaz de abandonarle y seguir con su vida, siempre adelante. Antepuso sus prioridades a cualquier otra cosa, puesto que para estar con Sirius, hizo de todo. Nunca se dejó pisotear, ya que nunca nadie se atrevió ni siquiera a intentarlo, y los pocos que lo hicieron, nunca llegaron a conseguirlo. Y honró a su apellido, puesto que se comportó cómo el Malfoy que era, ese que no se deja controlar por unas simples normas, por muy antiguas y supuestamente sabias que sean.

**Tengo que comunicaros una triste notícia (sniff, sniffff...) Mi módem se ha muerto, lo enterré ayer a las cinco de la tarde después de velarlo durante días e intentar curar esa enfermedad incurable que arrastraba desde ya hace bastante tiempo, pero la vejez y las sobrecargas elécrticas han podido con él. Por eso mismo, me va a ser bastante difícil actualizar ya que los módems de mis amigos han sufrido el mismo sino (lo que puede llegar a causar una tormenta elécrtica...), por lo que voy a depender del cyber de la esquina (de la esquina de Diós sabe que calle... .) y el poco dinero que me queda. Si desaparezco durante una temporada... No, no significa que esté muerta ;D**

**Sus quiere,**

**Letta**


	7. Piano

**Bueeno, por lo visto los drabbles se van haciendo más largos a medida que escribo . Espero que os guste ;D**

**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter, como todos sabemos, es de la Jotaka (J. K. Rowling), y mirad si es triste mi vida, que ni siquiera la inspiración es mía, se la debo a Bethoveen y a su Apassionata .**

**Piano**

La Apassionata. Ah, la Apassionata, esas notas tenían la admirable capacidad de embelesarle, eran la llave del baúl de los recuerdos.

Con el primer movimiento, los recuerdos iban pasando en rápida sucesión por su mente, sin orden ni concierto y tampoco detenerse en ninguno en particular. Sirius, Sirius riendo, Sirius llorando, Sirius enfadado, Sirius y sus asfixiantes abrazos, Sirius, en besos húmedos y demandantes. Sirius, en todo su esplendor.

Con el segundo movimiento, esa delirante masa de imágenes se iba calmando lentamente, cómo acompañando la música. Los recuerdos volvían a presentarse, ahora más pausadamente. Sensaciones ya olvidadas volvían a aparecer. El hormigueo de ansia en los dedos cuando Sirius se acercaba, los explosivos fuegos artificiales que compartieron en tantas noches apasionadas, la calma después de la tormenta mientras fumaban un cigarrillo cuando todo había acabado ya, y comentaban entre calada y calada, como les había ido la semana...

Y después, el tercer movimiento. Rápido y fugaz, tal y como los acontecimientos se fueron sucediendo. Debería haberlo sospechado entonces, tanta calma no era normal a no ser que algo gordo se estuviera preparando.

Y como esas mismas notas, las desgracias fueron apareciendo igual de rápidamente.

El Señor Tenebroso con su demanda de fidelidad, el compromiso con Narcissa, el ingreso de Sirius en la Orden del Fénix, el descubrimiento por parte de ambos del partido que tomaba el otro en la guerra que se avecinaba, la consiguiente discusión, la ya esperada separación, los intentos de convencer al otro – sabidos inútiles desde el principio – con las negativas correspondientes, el sentimiento de desamparo y angustia al saber que tiempos oscuros se avecinaban, la salida de Hogwarts, su primera matanza, con la que entró definitivamente al mundo real, el casamiento con Narcissa, el casamiento de los Potter, el noviazgo de Sirius con el asqueroso licántropo, el nacimiento de Draco, Halloween, el ataque a los Potter y el asesinato de ambos, la derrota del Señor Oscuro a manos de un infante, la acusación sobre Sirius Black por asesinato, el ingreso de Sirius en Azkaban, las noches en vela imaginando los tormentos sufridos por un Sirius – su Sirius - inocente...

Todo parecía tan lejos, pero a la vez tan cerca... y ahora, mientras escuchaba las últimas notas de la sonata tocadas por Narcissa, pensaba en los recientes acontecimientos. Sirius Black, el asesino, había escapado de Azkaban. Y sospesaba las posibles consecuencias del escape en su vida familiar y, ¿por qué no? También en su vida sexual.

Por el momento, probablemente después de tanto tiempo, volviera a visitar la cama de su esposa, debido a la repentina excitación que le había provocado la noticia. Después, simplemente era cuestión de esperar, y los acontecimientos se irían sucediendo solos, como siempre había sido.


	8. Salida

**Sniff, snifff... que tristeeee... ¬¬ Vale, vale, ya paro. Pero es que me he entristecido al releer este vicio. En parte por lo que significa, y en parte porqué me he dado cuenta de la bazofia que puedo llegar a escribir. Pero la verdad, se que no voy a volver a escribirlo, así que bazofia o no, lo publico igualmente. Venga, ¡a leer se ha dicho!**

**Disclaimer:**** TODO es de la Jotaka. NADA me pertenece. Y me duele tener que deciros que esto seguirá siendo así. Lo único que puedo reclamar es la trama, y aún me estoy planteando si hacerlo o no... .**

**Salida**

Una salida puede significar muchas cosas en la vida de una persona. Puedes encontrar una salida a tus problemas por ejemplo, y eso habrá sido bueno para ti.

Pero también te puede pasar cómo a Lucius y a Sirius. Para ellos, la salida de Hogwarts significó dos cosas distintas. La salida de lo que hasta ahora había sido un refugio para ellos, y la entrada al mundo real, donde lo máximo que te podías llegar a encontrar no era precisamente una conversación con caramelos de limón en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

Para Sirius y Lucius, salir de Hogwarts fue aceptar que un día u otro deberían elegir, y que ese día había llegado. Que a partir de esa decisión volverían a definir los parámetros de su relación.

Y, cómo ya sabían antes de salir, eligieron seguir caminos distintos. Por lo que su relación cambió completamente.

Hicieron sus vidas con quienes siempre les habían acompañado, y los sueños de adolescentes quedaron atrás, junto con la inocencia que nunca más volverían a recuperar.

Pero aún ahora, cuando el único contacto que mantienen son miradas furtivas entre maldición y maldición, siguen pensando en lo que podría haber pasado. Y siempre llegan a la misma conclusión. Que es mejor recordar lo perdido antes que tenerlo, y descubrir que no es cómo siempre lo habías imaginado.


	9. Caramelo

**Bueeeno, aquí teneis el fruto de veinte minutos de escritura casi indescifrable en mi libreta justo antes de dormir. Se vé que a la inspiración le dio por joderme la noche. Ya estaba con un pié en el reino de Morfeo, y con el otro en camino cuando empezó a comerme el tarro con esto. Sólo espero que valga la pena... ¬¬**

**Disclaimer: ****Como llevo diciendo (de mil formas distintas) desde que empecé con esto, ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni Lucius son míos, por mucho que me pese tener que reconocerlo. Cualquier cosilla que os suene y sea mínimamente digna, podeis estar (casi) seguros de que se la he mangado a alguien ¬¬**

**Caramelo**

Remus tenía los ojos del color del caramelo líquido. Cálidos y cambiantes cómo un día soleado. Sinceros y fáciles de descifrar, cómo los de un nño pequeño. Y siempre tan expresivos, incluso cuando la luna llena dominaba su pensamiento.

Todo el mundo le decía que eran su mejor rasgo, con esos ojos los fascinaba a todos, aún sin desearlo en los más mínimo.

Los fascinaba a todos, menos al único al que quería fascinar, a Sirius.

Él no los encontraba tan interesantes, ya que no le proporcianaban ningún tipo de reto, de tan transparentes que eran.

No era capaz de entender cómo alguien prefería perderse en un mundo de caramelo, tierno, dulce, y empalagosamente sincero cuando podía submergirse en los fríos, cambiantes e impenetrables glaciares de Lucius Malfoy.

Los ojos de Remus eran cómo el caramelo líquido.

Lástima que Sirius nunca le hubiese gustado el caramelo.


	10. Escape

**Mirad quien está aquí… ¡Pero si es mi inspiración! ¿Qué tal bonita? ¿Como te han ido este par de semanas alejada de mí? ¿Bien? ¿Genial? Pero que morro tiene, me ha dejado aquí, con la lista de vicios a medio hacer y la tinta del boli medio seca de tanto esperar a que volviera, con este mismo abierto para no perderme ni una sola palabra si a la señora se le ocurría aparecer y dictarme un par de frases… ¬¬ Bueno, aprovechando la vuelta, publico un vicio que no me sé (aún) de memoria de tanto lo; D**

**Disclaimer:**** Nada de esto es mío (ya me gustaría a mí) salvo la trama, que os la presto (si antes me pedís permiso ;D) para cuando os aburráis y os apetezca jugar un rato .**

**Escape**

Correr.

Correr rápido y lejos. Correr sentado en una silla, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración calma, correr.

Huir de todo y de nada con besos húmedos de saliva y lágrimas sin derramar, huir de lo oscuro, pero también de la luz, a veces demasiado brillante para mis ojos, ya acostumbrados a las penumbras, huir, pero sin cambiar de sitio.

Hay veces en las que realmente tengo miedo, un miedo atroz, frío y crudo, como un agarre helado, un miedo que me deja con la mirada desorbitada y me produce sudores fríos.

Pero por encima de todo, es el terror el que siempre sobresale por encima de los demás.

Terror a no ser suficiente, terror a caer, terror a que la mirada se me vuelva oscura y que las palabras salgan claras, sin tartamudeos al pronunciar la maldición letal.

Temor a sucumbir, pero también a no hacerlo, temor a la indecisión y sobre todo temor a los tambaleantes matices de gris que de un momento a otro han pasado a formar parte de mi vida.

Y ya solo me queda esto.

Correr sin moverme. Huir sin ser perseguido. Y escapar del frío, la maldad y el rencor revolcándome con ella entre sábanas heladas por el frío de las mazmorras. Escapar con un ángel de pelo rubio casi blanquecino y ojos azules, con un ángel que tiene el corazón más negro que una bandada de cuervos cuando cubren el cielo del mediodía.


	11. Mapa

**De nuevo aquí... No sé cuanto tiempo hace que no me paso, ni me importa demasiado. Digamos que estoy enfadada con ff porque no me deja subir y no pone mi historia en la lista de los actualizados (ya sabeis, Books, Harry Potter...)**

**Pero benoh, que he vuelto ;)**

**Disclaimer:**** Casi nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, cierta frase de Irati (M!C), y el Universo de Harry Potter con tooodos sus personajes, de Jotaka.**

**Mapa**

Sirius tiene un talento innato para dibujar. De trazos firmes y seguros, sus bocetos para el Mapa fueron esenciales en la creación de este. Por supuesto que Remus se tuvo que pasear por allí un rato después para retocar, poner nombres, quitar manchurrones varios y dejarlo todo bien pulido, pero todos tienen muy clara una cosa, y es que sin el talento de Sirius, las habrían pasado _Canutas._

El día que tocó investigar la Sala Común de Slytherin en profundidad este mismo se ofreció voluntario de inmediato con una sonrisa gamberra en los labios rechazando de plano los saltos y gritos varios de James, que se moría por participar en tan interesante aventura.

Todo el mundo se preguntó lo mismo después de que saliera con sus andares satisfechos de la habitación y las palabras "_eso está chupado_" aún resonando en sus oídos. _¿Cómo coño lo iba a hacer? ¿Cómo se iba a colar en la guarida de las serpientes sólo y sin ayuda durante el tiempo suficiente para investigar en profundidad? Ni siquiera las chicas de Slytherin se llevan a nadie a la Sala Común…_

Y siguieron preguntándose lo mismo cuando una semana después apareció a media tarde en los dormitorios masculinos de Hogwarts, con un chupetón en el cuello, el pelo negro despeinado a más no poder, una mirada de satisfacción bailoteando en el fondo de sus ojos grises y una hoja arrugada llena de números, apuntes varios y un boceto de esos suyos hechos a toda prisa.

Sin mediar palabra apartó los libros de Remus de un manotazo, acalló las protestas de este con un "_a callar, mamarracho_", esparció lo que en principio parecía una hoja y que acabaron siendo tres encima de la mesa, se sentó en la silla medio rota desde esa vez en que en medio de una pelea de almohadas alguien se equivocó de proyectil y empezó a juguetear inconscientemente con el lápiz de madera mordisqueado que siempre llevaba a todas partes mientras examinaba los apuntes con mirada crítica.

Después de un par de minutos y tres marcas de dientes más en la madera del lápiz cogió un pergamino en blanco de los que siempre tenían listos para hacer el Mapa por si alguien se levantaba con ganas y empezó a hacer trazos mirando los apuntes, contando con los dedos, la lengua entre los dientes y unos cuantos _"joder"_ mascullados con algo de rabia que siempre precedían a la goma de borrar.

Media hora después se echó atrás en la silla, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la nuca y una pata de la silla bailoteando sobre el suelo desigual y que aguantaba todo su peso.

-Listo. -con la voz teñida de satisfacción perruna, orgullo y un par de matices gamberros nos tiende un pergamino que si lo examinas bien descubres que más que un boceto es una obra de arte.

Aparte de lo típico, las paredes, puertas, cuadros y demás, este rincón de Mapa está lleno de pequeños globos que te indican donde y como poner las mejores bromas, como colarte en tal o cual sitio y un par de pasadizos secretos de lo que nadie conocía su existencia.

Por supuesto que tales resultados fueron premiados con una placa de honor cuya concesión fue aprobada hasta por el Sr. Lunático, quien acostumbraba a decir que él estaba por encima de esas criaturadas y siempre se oponía firmemente a cualquier tipo de evento de esa categoría.

Después de acabar el Mapa, dejar Hogwarts y trasladar _la manada _a otro sitio, el resto de Merodeadores sigue preguntándose cual fue el secreto misterioso que Sirius nunca les quiso contar por el cual estuvieron colándose sin toparse con nadie ni una sola vez en la Sala Común de Slytherin y que meses después causó que este se pasara una semana entera gastando bromas cada cinco minutos a todos los miembros de esa casa que se le pasaran por delante sin ni siquiera dar otro motivo que un tajante:

-Las visitas privilegiadas a la Sala Común de las serpientes para _recabar información _ han acabado, Lunático, tendremos que apañárnoslas como podamos a partir de ahora. - para girarse inmediatamente y tirar una bomba fétida retocada especialmente por los Merodeadores hacia el grupo de élite de tal Casa, liderado por el rubísimamente elegante Lucius Malfoy.

**Este chapter va dedicado a mí, por ser tan genial xD**

**Echo de menos a todo el mundo, sobre todo a ti, Meryem (nombre de princesa ;P), parece que todo el mundo haya desaparecido T.T**

**el "**_**a callar, mamarracho**_**" era la frase que he puesto en el disclaimer De Irati, obviamente.**


	12. Miedo

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mío salvo la trama. Todo de J. K. Rowling.

**MIEDO**

Son iguales. Como dos gotas de agua, los mismos gestos, las mismas poses, la misma manera de arrugar la nariz al ver algo que le desagrada,

Canuto observa desde su posición privilegiada. Con más de un par de pulgas mordiendo su carne casi inexistente, observa.

Y aunque no le guste reconocerlo, su mirada se desvía más veces de lo que se podría considerar normal hacia el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, hacia la inmoralmente hermosa copia de Lucius, carne de su carne, sangre de su sangre.

No tantas como hacia Harry, otra copia, esta vez de su mejor amigo y compañero, pero si las suficientes para darse cuenta de que en realidad no es exactamente eso.

Es una mezcla, entre Lucius y Narcissa, entre Malfoy y Black.

Black, su misma sangre.

Y de una forma un tanto retorcida, Sirius se da cuenta de que por muchas miradas distantes y lugares vacíos en los que deberían ir besos apasionados, Lucius nunca consiguió escapar de él.

Draco es una mezcla de ellos dos, una mezcla entre el hombre y el perro, una mezcla que por muy rubia y de piel pálida que sea, arruga la nariz igual que Lucius y ríe igual que él.

Y cuando esa noche, Canuto se echa entre unos matorrales para echar una cabezadita, una sonrisa de satisfacción perruna se instala en su morro. Es como si alguien le hubiese quitado un peso de encima.

Lucius nunca le olvidó, Lucius tiene un cachorro que es una mezcla entre ellos dos, Lucius sigue siendo suyo por mucho que pase el tiempo, y el hijo que tuvo con su prima no hace más que reafirmar su teoría en lugar de echarla por los suelos, cómo cabría esperar.

Y así el miedo a la soledad desaparece. Tiene a Harry, tiene a Lucius, tiene a Draco.


	13. Celos

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mío salvo la trama. Todo de J. K. Rowling y la Warner.

**CELOS**

A veces, aunque sólo a veces, Lucius siente celos de Sirius. Unos celos terribles y abrasadores.

Aunque ni bajo tortura sería posible que lo confesara, Lucius le envidia. Por ser como es, por su pelo negro y carácter gamberro, por sus andares satisfechos y el brillo travieso en los ojos grises.

Le envidia por el olor a tabaco muggle y whiskey, por la estela a libertad que va dejando a su paso. Le envidia por su rebeldía y la pasión que pone en cualquier cosa que se proponga.

Hasta siente celos (aunque esto si que nunca saldrá a la luz) de que Sirius sea un Gryffindor.

Porque aunque solo fuera por una vez, a Lucius le gustaría tener el temple, la valentía y la estupidez crónica típica de los leones, antes que la calculada astucia y la cobarde inteligencia Slytherin.

Así nunca se habría dado cuenta de la imbecilidad que sería dejar que toda la Comunidad Mágica se enterara de a él le iban las pollas y un buen culo. El pelo negro, los ojos grises y el carácter gamberro y turbulento de Sirius Black, antes que las curvas, el pelo lacio de un color rubio ceniza, y los ojos de un azul calmo como el cielo de verano de la prima de este.

Pues a veces Lucius siente celos de Sirius y su libertad, y le gustaría levantarse y encontrar un nuevo sitio para él, pero aún así sigue sin moverse de su cómodo y etilista sillón, por miedo a que sus escamas sean dañadas durante el proceso.


End file.
